Chef-Napped! Part 3
Synopsis The chefs, Ching, Pucca and Garu are missing and its up to Abyo to rescue them. Plot The episode starts off with Santa showing where Pucca and Garu are last seen during the last part of the episode, Pucca and Garu are trying to escape from their trap but was suprised to see a man in trench coat (Dada in disguise) telling them that there is no escape before leaving but not before he uses the elevator which crushed on him before taking him to his lair, In the meantime back in Canada. Abyo is sneaking up onto a someone in a trenchcoat while this someone is playing the piano only to discover its Destiny as the dragon is embarrassed to show up without his scales (His scales are removed by some ladies who finds his music irresistable in the first part) Not long after The Vagabond Clan in disguise of the ninjas attack the duo, although Abyo and Destiny manage to defeat them. Abyo forcefully ask Clown to tell him where are the missing chefs, Clown accidentally tells him that the missing chefs are in Sooga Village but failed to convince Abyo that its a joke before squirting him with water before running off. Back to Pucca and Garu, Garu is attempting to find their stone cage weak spots (not noticing Pucca whose admiring him)before eventually finding one. Garu then uses his sword to free themselves and uses the top part of the trap as stones to safely hop across the lava. Garu presses the elevator button but got distracted when Pucca hugs him, learning that the elevator will not come down he decided to parkour his way up instead, Pucca ponders how she will get up there before eventually realizing that the volcano is about to erupt due to the ground shaking, Pucca uses the elevator button's stand to get herself up the volcano quickly much to Garu's shock (whom the ninja is already climbing his way up) as Pucca kisses him. In the meantime the scene quickly goes back to Abyo and Destiny, Abyo tried to fly using his jetpack boots but realizes its out of gas he then ask Destiny to fly them back to Sooga but the dragon refuses saying that he cant go out because of his lack of scales. Abyo said that their his friends which convinces Destiny as his scales grow back and gives Abyo a ride back to Sooga village, The scene then goes to the chefs who are panicking due to a bomb countdown but discovers that The Red Herring has shut down the bomb. as Destiny and Abyo landed back to Sooga, the duo now wonders where are the missing chefs being held captive, a volcano has erupted and Pucca still kiss Garu which the ninja quickly wipes away as they fall. The Chefs now preparing a feast for the mastermind are setting the table as Dada still wearing his disguise investigates before eventually panicking as he detects 'Incoming Projectiles' which turns out to be Pucca and Garu landing below the Goh-Rong. the girl happily reunites with her uncles while Garu who landed on top of Dada exposes him causing Abyo to interview him before being interrupted by Bruce who plans to interview him since 'a proffessional should handle it' Dada then admits when the chefs wouldn't take him to Vegas (since he needs to clean the restaurant)he joined the evil plot but tells them he was only the mastermind's pawn, The mastermind then reveals to be Ring Ring who wants all the chefs to cook her all the noodles and nobody else can have them. Pucca quite angered by this fights Ring-ring, as Ring-ring was about to defeat Pucca, Garu jumps on a mud puddle next to her causing a mud to stain her dress, Ring-ring angered by this angrily yells at Garu saying: "You ruined my beautiful dress!" before Pucca pulls her hair and tosses her into the sky, Pucca appreciating Garu for saving her, hugs the ninja (although he tries to escape before eventually giving up) Bruce's ladies companions turns out to be agents in disguise who thanks them for solving the case they were having trouble solving. before Dada now piloting a giant robot shows up but before he could get his vengeance Ring-ring lands atop of him destroying the robot in the process. the episode ends with Pucca hugging and kissing Garu much to his chagrin and attempts to escape Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes